


Fireworks

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ichigo being adorable, challenge: fireworks, drabble_zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ichigo. His sisters. A festival.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble_zone on dreamwidth  
> Challenge: Fireworks

This was a fun time of year. Ichigo, even with everything else going on, loved to spend time with his sisters. And there were quite a few festivals going on at this time of year, so he was willing to be ‘bullied’ into dressing up and taking them out for said festivals. 

Right now, the air was cold, but he was standing in a good spot, with Karin and Yuzu on either side. Above them, fireworks with going off, splashing them with color. Both his sisters looked happy. 

As long as his sisters could smile, Ichigo thought life was good.


End file.
